


Lovin' From The Oven

by Acatnamedeaster, unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, Mini-fest 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Remus investigate what's keeping Sirius and Severus from their holiday gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' From The Oven

The bowl of dough crashed to the floor as Sirius pressed Severus to the counter. He ignored the breaking sound and the splats of batter that sloshed out on the floor in favour of drowning himself in Severus' mouth.

Capturing the small whimpers that escaped Severus, Sirius slid his tongue across Severus'. He delved deep, languishing in the taste of his lover. Severus' hand clenched in his jumper and Sirius felt the silk of the flour across his skin when Severus' fingers slid beneath the woollen garment.

All around them freshly baked biscuits scented the air, and Sirius could even smell the aromas of the individual ingredients Severus had used to try and best Molly's special Christmas cookies.

His feet scraped over the spilt sugar, the sound scratching against the tile flooring as he pushed against Severus and urged him up on to the counter. He realized his actions put Severus's mouth out of reach, but the movement set him up perfectly for something else. Bending slightly, Sirius ran his face across Severus's groin.

"The biscuits," Severus gasped as Sirius pushed up his robes.

"Put them under a stasis charm." Sirius arched a brow and looked up at Severus as he lifted Severus' robes out of the way. Severus canted his hips helping Sirius remove the cloth restriction.

"Au natural, Severus?"

Severus smirked at Sirius. "It was rather balmy in the kitchen, and I find that I am coming to enjoy a breeze about my legs and bits."

Sirius chuckled and licked the tip of Severus' cock. The slightly sweaty taste of his skin burst along Sirius' tongue, and he breathed Severus' smell in before he sent a slow, warm breath over the damp head.

"Potter and Lupin will be here soon for decorating and chocolate," Severus murmured, his hips flexing on the counter as Sirius continued to lick up and down his cock.

"We've time," Sirius muttered and bent his head to his task, taking Severus deep into his mouth and throat.

Severus thrust his hips, his arse sliding in flour across the countertop. Moaning, he reached down and threaded his fingers in Sirius' hair, tugging none-too-gently on the dark curly strands.

Sirius groaned and wrapped one hand around Severus' prick, stroking in time with each bob he made on Severus' cock. Reaching down, Sirius rubbed his other hand along his cock, fisting the material of his jeans around his prick. He canted his hips, moving the friction along his length even as he continued to suckle Severus.

The bitter flavour of Severus' pre-ejaculate mingled with the sweetness of the biscuits he'd eaten, and he nearly lost himself in the pleasure of the act. Sirius struggled to keep time and bring them both to release. Severus shouted, the tightening of his fingers in Sirius' hair and the first salty drops on his tongue signalled Severus' impending release. The next spurt overpowered the sugary treats and Sirius hummed as Severus came, swallowing every bit of Severus's release while his own orgasm spilt from him.

Weak and sticky, Sirius sighed in satisfaction. He leaned back and climbed to his feet, panting just a bit as he tried to regain control. Severus' wand whipped a spell over him as he gazed around at the mess they'd made of the kitchen. At least he'd cast a charm over the already finished biscuits.

Shaking his head, Sirius helped Severus down from the counter and wrapped an arm around his slight frame. Severus pressed against him then pressed his mouth to Sirius' neck. "You've made a wreck of my treats, not to mention the kitchen and my person. I've flour and other ingredients in places that should never have knowledge of such things."

Sirius laughed. "Well, I hope you know I had fun doing so, and the biscuits were excellent to boot."

Severus snorted. "As if your distractions could ruin anything I set my mind to prepare."

"I'll come back to clean up in a bit."

Severus hummed, and together they made their way to the loo to clean up properly.

~*~

"What in Merlin's name happened in here?"

Harry and Remus stared into the ruin of the kitchen, taking in the sight of the dirty utensils and stacks of bowls littering the counters in stunned shock. Lumps of biscuit dough, hardened and cracking, were spattered along the floor and flour dusted counters.

"Looks as if someone went a few rounds with the cooker and lost."

All manner of ingredients: chocolate, sprinkles, eggs, milk, and butter covered every surface, and one flour-dusted Kreacher who was muttering in the corner as he attempted to make heads or tails of the mess. Smoke wafted from the open oven door and burnt blobs of what Remus thought should be biscuits were stuck to the baking tin that was lying on the floor.

More liners were piled in the sink, and a few select finished biscuits rested on a festive holiday decorated platter in the only clean and clear spot like a holy grail next to the chill cabinet under a shimmering blue preservation charm.

"No bodies, so that's a good thing," Harry offered, and Remus snorted as he glanced around the kitchen.

"Oh, and at least there are some good biscuits amidst all the destruction." Harry reached for the plate of biscuits, plucking up one decorated sugary treat. Remus grabbed his arm, preventing Harry from shoving the biscuit in his mouth.

"Good thing we left Tonks and Ginny with the children while we investigated Severus and Sirius' non-appearance."

"Why?" Harry tried to force the cookie into his mouth against Remus' restraining hand.

"Take a good look around. By the way, I wouldn't eat that if I were you." He pointed and Harry stared at the counter next to the platter of biscuits. Remus watched Harry work through the evidence before him, and he laughed out loud once Harry made the connection. Harry dropped the biscuit and danced away from the counter.

"Ew! Ew, ew ew! I'll never eat anything from this bloody kitchen again!"

Remus howled with laughter as the sugar cookie Harry dropped landed frosted side down, right next to the impression of someone's rounded arse cheeks on the flour-covered counter.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2015 with Acatnamedeaster for Mini-fest on Livejournal. 2012 Prompt #158: Rare pairing Baking, flour covered skin, sex, or just really heavy snogging


End file.
